


Sharing

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Benstiel, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Exhibitionist Dean, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Hate Sex, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, PWP, Partner sharing, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Teasing, Threesome, Top Benny, Voyeurism, bennycasdean, blowjob, experiementing, fight for dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d imagined on more than one occasion having Dean Winchester under him and how that pert ass would look taking his cock.</p><p>It was a bonus that Novak was watching him while he fucked his boyfriend and Dean begged him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> A smutty prompt I had quite a bit of fun writing.

Benny glanced over at Novak and didn’t bother to hold back the smug grin on his face when Dean released a particularly filthy moan. He felt Dean shove his ass back into him and start trying to fuck himself on Benny’s fingers. 

“You like that, Dean?” there was a low growl from the chair, “Do you want more? Want me to fuck you with my huge dick?”

“Yes! Please Benny fuck me.  _I_   _need it.”_

“Don’t worry Dean. I know how to use mine unlike some inexperienced guys.”

Novak’s fingers tightened down on the chair as Benny sunk his cock right into Dean’s lube wet hole. Each inch was snugly gripped and pulled more moans from Dean who looked like he belonged under him. He’d imagined on more than one occasion having Dean Winchester under him and how that pert ass would look taking his cock.

It was a bonus that Novak was watching him while he fucked his boyfriend and Dean  _begged_  him for it. “Fuck me, Benny. Make me feel it.” He shifted closer and relished being buried balls deep in a perfect ass.

“Tell me how much you want me. How long have you wanted my dick, Dean?”

“ _Years_.” Dean moaned as he spread his legs wider and arched, “I want your dick so bad, Benny. Please fuck me. Wreck my ass please please please.”

Benny rolled his hips back and buried himself back inside Dean. His balls slapped against Dean’s ass and the whine that action earned had him smirking at Novak as he started to thrust into Dean. He started off slowly, dragging out more needy whines and whimpers as Dean  _begged_  him to fuck him hard.

Begged for  _him_  and  _not_  Novak.

“Maybe Novak can learn a thing or two and fuck you right.”

But Dean was lost to the feeling of Benny moving inside him as he started to thrust quicker. Occasionally he reached under and played with Dean’s cock causing his friend to tighten down on him earning him delicious friction.

Underneath them the mattress groaned and the headboard started to knock against the wall. “Are you a slut for my dick, Dean? Greedy to take it up the ass?”

“Yes yes yes yes!” Dean shoved back as he lost himself to the pleasure. Benny knew Dean would be inviting him back again. It was Novak’s mistake to agree to play voyeur to Dean getting fucked by Benny. He should have known better if he didn’t want to share because once Dean got something into his head it was impossible to get it out.  “Ooh fuck, Benny. You feel so  _good_. Oh yes oh there there there please.”

That just meant more fun for Benny and he was far from complaining.

Dean’s begging fell away into nothing but gasps, whines and broken moans as Dean got closer to his orgasm. It was with a high wail that Dean finally came across Benny’s hand and onto the sheets as Benny kept pounding into him until his own orgasm washed over him.

He was warm and relaxed as he slipped from Dean’s puffy hole, thumbing the wet rim and marveling at how Dean gaped after taking his thick cock. “You were really greedy for it, weren’t you?”

“Fuck. Benny that was amazing.” Dean sighed out under him, “Enjoy the show, Cas?”

Benny watched as Dean looked over at his boyfriend and Novak was quick to try to cover up the vicious scowl he’d been wearing. Somehow he’d smoothed his features out and rose to his feet. “It was quite a show.” Came the non-answer and Dean only grinned as Benny’s come leaked out of his hole.

“We’re going to have to do this again. It’s a great change from you watching me fucking myself with a toy.”

Novak was stripping and Benny could see the intent in those furious blue eyes. He climbed onto the bed and immediately Benny felt him grab onto him trying to get him on his belly. There was  _no way_  he was going to let Novak dominate him or fuck him.

If anyone was getting dominated and their ass fucked it was going to be Novak.

He knew exactly how to overpower Novak and being stronger, years of lifting weights and playing football, he had a clear advantage. Benny managed to turn the tables on him quickly. “Don’t think so.” He smirked as he shifted and Novak’s face was pressed closer to his currently soft cock.

By this point Dean had sat up and reached for Novak’s cock, curling his hand around it and giving his boyfriend a few strokes. Novak’s mouth dropped open and some of the fight went out of him at the feeling of his boyfriend’s hand on his cock.

Benny let Novak shift up but once he was on all fours Benny moved forward, hand gripping his jaw and feeding his limp cock to Novak. Underneath Dean had somehow twisted himself and was mouthing at his boyfriend’s cock.

“Dean sure knows how to use his mouth. Let’s see how you fare.” He thrust into Novak’s open mouth, shuddering at the wet heat around his sensitive cock. Benny was typically quick to recover after his first orgasm and he planned on fucking Novak’s ass once he was hard again.

The sound of Dean humming had Novak moaning around him.

“Don’t let him come, Dean. He’s got to work for it.”

After a while Benny’s cock started to harden once more while Novak’s arms trembled at the prolonged position and Dean’s mouth continued to work him over with Dean’s hand occasionally stopping his orgasm.

“I’m going to fuck that orgasm right out of you. I’m going to pin you down to your own bed, shove my dick in your ass and fuck you until you come screaming my name like the little slut I know you are.” Blue eyes narrowed at him as Benny yanked on Novak’s hair and kept rocking forward.

He pulled out of Novak’s mouth as Dean kept working him over and moved to his ass to start quickly opening him up. Benny relished the way Novak’s ass clenched around him and the broken sounds Novak was making were free to escape into the room without his cock preventing them.

“I’m going to fuck that tight ass of yours hard until you can feel me when you sit down.” Benny indicated for Dean to move and curled his fingers into Novak’s hair, pressing his face to the mattress and causing his body to arch so his ass was raised up.

“Fuck you.” His voice was wrecked and rough but the trembling body and the soft whimpers took the bite out of it.

Benny’s cock sunk into tight heat and with a hard thrust he slammed inside with a loud, pleased groan. “Looks like you’re good for something, Novak. Taking dick.”

There was a snarl as Novak tried to take back control of the situation but Benny knew how to handle him and kept him right where he wanted him as he immediately started pounding into him. Novak was  _very tight_  and once he started moaning like a whore Benny dug his other hand into his hip to keep him in place.

If there was one thing Benny was learning it was that Novak was made to bottom. His ass looked perfect spread open on his cock and the sounds escaping him were almost sinful.

While Dean was an amazing fuck and he was looking forward to more there was something special about completely dominating Novak and fucking him. Off to the side Dean was watching them with lust and encouraging him, telling him to go faster.

“So fucking hot.” Dean breathed, “Cas looks like he’s really enjoying it. Really give it to him, Benny.”

Sure enough Novak was moaning loudly, begging and whimpering, after he’d been unable to hold the sounds back. “I think this tight ass was made for dick. He sure sounds like he wants it. Like he  _needs_  it.”

Dean stroked himself and continued to watch them, “Show him what you did to me, Benny.” Dean moaned as his hand lazily moved, “My ass can still feel it.”

“Do you want that, Novak? Want me to fuck your ass so hard you feel me later? That every time you sit down you know who won?” Benny breathed it next to his ear as he draped over Novak buried in him. “I bet that’s what you want.”

More reluctant and yet loud, needy moans escaped as Benny continued to fuck into the warm, pliant body under him. He could feel his orgasm getting closer and focused on hitting Novak’s prostate as much as he could.

The headboard was slamming against the wall with the force behind his thrusts and the loud, ringing slap of his balls against Novak’s ass mixed with rough begging. Benny knew how close Novak was and soon enough Novak’s ass clamped down on him, body tense, as Novak came with a very loud moan of Benny’s name.

“Such a slut for my dick.” He growled and moved his hand from Novak’s head to his other hip. Benny wasted no time getting lost in his own desperation to come and soon he was jerking his hips, come spilling into Novak’s ass. “Told you that you’d moan my name.”

Next to them Dean had jerked himself to his second orgasm and lay there with a sated grin on his face while Benny pulled out. He thumbed Novak’s puffy rim as his release leaked out and moved away to press Dean down, kissing him and rubbing against him.

When he pulled away and glanced over at Novak he could see embarrassment on the other guy’s face as well as the flush of orgasm. “Who knew you could take it like a pro?” it earned him a dark look.

“Stay the weekend, Benny.” Dean spoke up from under him, “I wasn’t sure if this would work but  _fuck_  do I want a repeat. A lot of repeats. Want you to fuck me again and Cas...fuck...the two of you looked good like that.”

“I don’t have anything else going on. How could I possibly say no to such an offer?” the look on Dean’s face had him grinning and glancing over at Novak who was once more glaring at him. “I’ll fuck you as many times as you want any way you want it.”


End file.
